


Pillaging

by Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot



Series: Tumblr Exchange Project [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Asexual Character, Bigender, Feminism, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Tumblr Exchange Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot/pseuds/Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm gonna pillage that mouth of yours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillaging

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be one half of an exchange with someone on Tumblr, but we never got around to exchanging our pieces and I'm impatient. So, here's my half from it. XD

“Swordsman-san, that doesn’t look like food or water.” Robin tipped her hat up and smirked at the green-haired man.

“Or treasure!” Nami chimed in, leaning over the railing of the upper deck.

Zoro hefted his spoils higher up on his shoulder and sniffed at the girls, “So?”

Said spoils growled, flailing its bound arms, and shouted from behind the straps of tape across its mouth. It was dressed in a long, frilly, _pink_ dress, the skirt of which, had the pirate not been holding it down, would have blown up over its wearer’s head exposing the matching frilly pink bloomers underneath. High heeled shoes and a matching bonnet topped the person off in a monstrosity of lace and petticoats that just screamed ‘ravage me’.

Ignoring his crewmates’ laughter and the captain’s jeers for having been distracted, Zoro took his prize below deck to unwrap it. After flopping it onto a pile of spare sails, it glared at him, long blond hair hanging down in its face making what would have been a deadly scowl into an adorable pout.

“Oh, don’t blush so much. You knew what was coming when you agreed to go ashore in the first place.” The swordsman leaned over and pulled the tape off with a single, sharp, yank.

“YEOWCH!!! GOD FUCKING DAMNIT, SHITTY BASTARD, THAT HURT!!!” The spoils crowed at the top of his voice.

Zoro chuckled and leaned over him, a dark glint to his eye. “You wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“You pulled off my moustache! Asshole mossbrain! It took me months to get that to look right!”

“Bitch bitch, all you care about is your vanity, shit cook. Where’s the thank you for saving your life?”

Sanji’s fists cracked as he tightened them, still bound together. “You’d get one, if you hadn’t carried me off like some sack of meal over your shoulder for three fucking miles while you couldn’t find the ship! And not once did you think to take the tape off so you could ask me for directions! NOT ONCE!”

Zoro scoffed, looking to the side a bit put out, “If you’d have said something, the natives would have known you weren’t a woman. It was your idea to go in the first place, if you remember.”

“I DIDN’T THINK YOU’D TREAT ME LIKE ONE ON THE WAY OUT OF TOWN!!” Sanji fumed. “And I wasn’t about to let Nami-swan or Robin-chwan be pawed at!!”

“Nah, you’d rather do that yourself.” The swordsman grumbled a bit too loudly, as he tore apart the tape on the cook’s wrists.

Silence fell with the thud of his boots when he stepped back, arms crossed over his chest, and a dark expression on his face.

“You… you really think that?”

“Think what, cook?”

“That…” Sanji climbed to his feet, simultaneously kicking off the heels and rubbing his wrists. “That I’d rather be with one of them?”

Zoro looked at him with a deeper scowl, then thumbed his nose and turned away so that his shipmate could undress in privacy. “Why wouldn’t you? Wasn’t it you who said the only form of true love is a maiden’s smile?”

There was a rustle of fabric as the cook closed the distance. His precious hands slid around Zoro’s waist, and the marimo felt the press of proud nose and scruffy—if slightly ragged thanks to the gag—chin against the center of his back.

“You know I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be…”

The swordsman grunted.

So, Sanji continued, “Women are… precious, delicate, and meant to be protected. They’re like flowers. Their love is pure and chaste, like snow. They need to be supported, reassured, and comforted at any cost. They don’t…” his voice hitched, “they don’t know how to keep themselves separate from the ones they love. They bury themselves… take in the essence of their lovers and… when they aren’t careful they…”

Zoro turned back then and tilted the cook’s chin up to look him in the eye, “If this was going to hurt you so badly, why did you do it, cook?”

There were tears on his face, and his whole argument was falling apart. He scrabbled to hold the other’s shirt between them, in spite of that piercing dark eye never wandering below the line of his jaw.

“I-I-I had to.”

His voice was small, high, un-pitched as he usually made it, and Zoro shook his head, worry creasing his brow where frustration had been before. He stepped back so he could pull his shirt off, and held it out so Sanji could cover himself.

“I dunno what’s worse sometimes, cook.” The swordsman had his hand over his eyes, “Seeing the bruises on your back after days with no privacy, or this. That serum stuff Ivankov gave you should’ve fixed this problem. Why didn’t you let him?”

“You can look now.”

When Zoro opened his eye, he sighed, and flopped down on the pile of canvas next to his partner. “Can’t we just… steal it or something?”

Sanji shook his head, gathering his hair to one side to finger comb the waist length curls. “You know it doesn’t work like that.”

“Then tell me how it works again, because this can’t keep happening.” The marimo growled, “It’s like some bastard’s inside of you and every time you do something like this, he pillages a little bit more of your soul. It pisses me off! Point me at an enemy I can fight, cook, don’t leave me sitting on the sidelines while you tear yourself apart.”

The blond sighed, almost fondly, and cozied up to the wider man, his legs tucked up into the oversized shirt he was borrowing. “It’s like I was saying about flowers. I’m both.”

“You already lost me.”

Sanji laughed. “Flowers are male and female at the same time. They have the little parts that do both, kind of like having a p—“

“I get that part!” Zoro was blushing brightly, “I mean what’s it got to do with you, and why you torture yourself every time we gotta stock up on supplies.”

“Well, it has to do with how I feel.”

“You don’t have both parts. I’ve seen it.”

“No.” The cook laughed again, and knew that his swordsman was being deliberately dense to make him feel better. He was grateful for it. “I mean, sometimes I feel like a man, tall and strong and proud and everything you are.” He kissed Zoro’s bright red cheek, and shifted so that he was laying more on top of the other. “And sometimes I feel like a woman, delicate and sweet and I need to be reminded of that.”

“I’m still lost.” Zoro sighed.

“Aren’t you always?”

“Oi! I don’t get lost, everything else moves around me!”

“Sure it does, Marimo.”

The laughter and teasing had chased away the darkness, and Sanji drew curlicues around the gnarled dips of the Big One across Zoro’s chest. He hadn’t reached for his smokes yet, but somehow he didn’t need them yet either. He rarely did when he was feeling feminine.

After a while of just quiet, listening to the ruckus of the crew above their heads, Zoro commented, “You didn’t used to be like this. Three years ago, you’d have beaten my head in for even suggesting this idea.”

Sanji made a soft noise and nodded, “Let’s just say that I learned that it was okay to accept parts of myself I’d thought were bad.”

“Hm.”

“But no one outside of the crew can know!” He sat up and glared at the other.

“I know, I know!” Zoro said defensively, his hands up, palms out. “I guess I just don’t understand why if you want them bound up all the time, you don’t get them cut off.”

“But I don’t want them bound all the time. That’s why I dressed as I did today. We needed a woman to go ashore and blend in with the natives in order to be captured and carried off to catch the slavers.” The cook frowned a little, because the bastards had mostly gotten away again. “I couldn’t let Robin-chwan or Nami-swan do it, and none of the rest of you could pass well enough to fool that big guy with the tattoo.”

Zoro sighed, pulling Sanji into his lap so he could run his hands up his sides, “But it fucks with your head when you get back. You get all angry and fawn all over the girls after you’ve been one for a while.”

“I’m sorry. I’m still working on being okay with it. For so long it wasn’t okay. I had to be a guy. It wasn’t safe. Growing up with pirates, and then with the Geezer… it wasn’t okay to be female, and it pisses me off how so much of the world treats them! I just want to make it better! I know I’m only one person, but women deserve so much more than they’re given!”

“I know. But I can’t help feeling jealous when you get like that.” The swordsman skimmed the cook’s ribs and frowned, more angry at himself for lack of discipline than the cook for being a flirt. “Makes me wonder when you’ll get tired of me. Find someone who wants you _that_ way.”

“Hey!” Sanji growled, smacking Zoro’s chest so that the green haired man would look at him, “If I’m not allowed to feel bad about being two genders, you aren’t allowed to feel bad for not wanting sex!”

The marimo snorted, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. “Deal. Now get down here, I want to reap my spoils!”

“Ugh that was the worst pick-up line I’ve ever heard.” The cook rolled his eyes but leaned down for a kiss anyway.

“You could do better?”

“Of course.”

“Try me.”

Sanji snickered, “I’m gonna pillage that mouth of yours!”

“That was horrid.”

Burying his face against Zoro’s collarbone, the blond laughed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Just shut up and kiss me.”

“Idiot cook.”

“Stupid marimo.”


End file.
